Sacrificing Happiness
by ilyhim
Summary: Bella moves in with her abusive dad. Will she find happiness and keep it, or give it up for everyone elses? Sorry I suck at summaries please give it a try. Cannon pairings. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Prologue

This is my first FanFiction, so please tell me where I can improve and what you think. Right now I have the first chapter almost done so it will probably be up with in the next day or so, it depends on how much time I get on the computer. Please review!

Disclaimer: S.M. owns the rights to Twilight I am just borrowing them for my story

**Prologue**

My dad, Charlie Swan, has a temper. When he is mad you better hope you are no where near him. Don't let him think that you're avoiding him though, or he will hunt you down. My mom, Renee, isn't exactly sure exactly when or why the abuse started, but I wish that day had never come. All she remembers is one day she was out grocery shopping and wasn't home in time to have Charlie's dinner ready before he got home. When she got home Charlie was sitting on the couch waiting for her. As she out the groceries on the counter, he attacked her. That night he apologized, said it wouldn't happen again, and begged her to stay.

Soon after that night she found out that she was pregnant with me, Isabella Swan. I was her reason for staying. I've always hated myself for that. Of course, Charlie found out so he was careful till I was almost a year old. Then the same thing happened again. This time my mom didn't wait to hear his lies, apologies, begging, or empty promises. While Charlie was at work the next day mom packed as much as she could into her truck and left, never looking back except to send Charlie divorce papers.

About ten years later my mom met Phil Dwayer. For the next three years they were just close friends, although everyone could see that they liked each other as more. Then Phil finally asked my mom out, and they dated for the next two years they were a couple, and one day Phil asked my mom for her hand in marriage. Mom said yes, and a year and a half later they were married.

I decided that I would just be in their way, so I would go stay with Charlie. Phil is a baseball player so he travels a lot, I wanted mom to go travel with him and not have to stay home with me. My birthday was in a little over eight months. It is now January 7th. I leave for Forks, Washington tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight

**Chapter 1**

*Beep, beep* 'I hate Mondays, better go see if Charlie is home' I think as I force myself out of bed and go down the stairs. I'm disappointed when I find him passed out on the couch. I know he will wake soon to go to work, he is the chief of police in Forks. I start to make his favorite, pancakes, so hopefully he will take it easy on I this morning.

Just as I were finishing his pancakes Charlie stumbled into the kitchen. "Where is my breakfast, bitch?!" he yelled. "I-its right here" I hand him his plate of pancakes. "Good, I'm feeling generous, so I'll let I go for now" I thank him and hurry out of the room, after asking to be excused, to get ready for school.

When I am safely in my room I breath a sigh of relief. While I'm getting clothes out for school my stomach makes a noise telling I that I need to eat. I try to remember when I last ate, but it I can't remember when it was. I decide that if Charlie is gone by the time I'm out of the shower I will see if I can find anything to eat.

I walk to the bathroom with my clothes. After I undress I get in the shower, I quickly wash my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, and wash my body with my body wash. When I get out I wrap a towel around my body and look in the mirror. I don't like what I see. I am so thin that I look like I can break at any moment. My eyes are a lifeless brown, my hair is brown and cut to just above my shoulders. I have bruises all over my arms, chest, and some on my face. I groan, "this is going to be hard to hide" I mumble to myself and start getting ready

I sigh and continue with getting ready for school. I start with applying cover up to the bruises I can't cover with clothes. Then I put on my underwear. I pull on a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of torn and baggy jeans next. The jeans are so big that they almost fall off before I can fasten my belt.

While I am brushing my hair I hear Charlie's cruiser start. 'Maybe I'll be able to get some food since he's gone' I think half heartedly. I grab my back pack and go down to the kitchen. After going through all of the cabinets and the fridge I still can't find anything I can eat without Charlie noticing. I give up and go out to my red Chevy truck that Charlie got me so I can do all the errands. I start the engine and head to school.

When I get to school I pull into the parking lot and park next to Raven's car. I met Raven my first week at school, she is the only person that I am friends with here. She knows most of what Charlie does to I, but not all of it. She is sitting inside of her car waiting, because of course since this Forks, Washington it is raining. She jumps out of her car and into my truck. "Hey, I grabbed this for you," she says and hands me an apple. Usually I don't take the food she gives me but today I'm so hungry that I accept it. "Thank you, although you should be eating it not me." I say and take a bite of the apple. I savor the taste as I chew it.

I both sit in silence for a few minutes while I eat the apple. "Did you hear we're getting five new kids today?" Raven asks as I finish the apple. "Nope I didn't." I say and shrug my shoulders. "They are adopted. Their parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is a doctor at the hospital, and Esme is an interior designer." Raven explains. "How do you know so much about them?" I ask and then remember this is Forks, "Never mind." Everybody knows everything about every one-well almost everything at least.

Raven's hand suddenly shoots past my face, almost hitting me in the process, as she point to something-or more accurately-a group of people. "Those are the new kids," she says while looking at them. I look where she's pointing and see five of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. "They are the Cullens. They are adopted, I think they're all together. Like together, together." I look at them and notice how all but one of them seem to be paired together. I don't think anything of it since they are adopted and not biologically related.

I hear the bell ring, so Raven and I go to class. my first class is English, I sit in the back by my self. Everyone thinks I have issues because I only talk to Raven. I am pulled out of my thoughts by someone walking into the classroom.

I look at the door and see one of the Cullens. It is the short girl, she has short black spiky hair. "Good morning class, I would like to introduce you to your new class mate. Her name is Alice Cullen." my teacher, Mr. Vandergriff announces. Alice waves. "You may sit beside Miss. Swan, Miss. Swan please raise your hand." I groan inwardly and raise my hand. Alice skips down the isle and sits next to me.

* * *

_A/N:I know it's short and I'm sorry I wanted to get these up quickly. Please review!! Good or bad so far?_

_xoxo,_

_ilyhim_


	3. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to Cullen4life1996 =) She was the first person to review my story. Thank you Cullen4life1996 ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters, I am just borrowing them for my story =)

_Previously:_

"_You may sit beside Miss. Swan, Miss. Swan please raise your hand." I groan inwardly and raise my hand. Alice skips down the isle and sits next to me. _

**Chapter 2**

"Hello," Alice says as she sits down. I nod my head and look back down at my paper. Mr. Vandergriff starts his lesson just as Alice was about to say something to me. When the bell rang I run out before Alice could stop me. While walking through the halls I walked into something really hard, and fell on my butt. When I looked up I saw one of the Cullens, this one looks like a giant Teddy Bear. He laughs and reaches his hand out to help me up, "My name is Emmett Cullen." He says, I can feel my cheeks heat up, I hate how easily I blush and accepted his help up. "I'm sorry for walking into you. My name is Isabella Swan, please call me Bella though. Thank you for your help, I have to get to class now." I said all at once and then start to hurry to class.

I some how manage to get through the rest of the morning with little to no contact with the Cullens. Now it is time for lunch. I walk into the cafeteria about five minutes after the last bell. It never really matters when I get to lunch, it's not like I eat anyways. While looking for Raven I notice the Cullens have taken the table I usually share with Raven. That was the only table that was ever empty. "Great now Raven and I won't be able to spend lunch together" I think while continuing to look for Raven. No one would let me sit with them, they would tolerate Raven though. They think I have major issues.

When I finally find Raven, she is standing in line waiting to buy her lunch. I walk over to her, "hey." Raven turns around, "hey, what's up?" "We need to find somewhere else to sit today." Raven looks at you strangely then looks at your usual table and understands. She hands you money, "here, I am going to go talk to them and wait in line for me. Thank you." Before I can say anything to stop her she is gone. I shake my head and mumble under my breath, "I wonder how this will go."

* * *

Raven's POV

While walking over to the table where the Cullens are sitting at I am trying to decide exactly what to say. I decide to try being polite first and if that didn't work then I'll come up with something better than that after. When I was almost to the table I notice Rosalie, I learned their names in one of my morning classes, glaring at me. The rest of them, other than Edward, are just looking at me. "Excuse me but this is Bella and I's table." "I don't see your name written anywhere on it," Rosalie snapped back. I decided it's obviously not going to help if I', polite, "actually it's written in front of Jaspar, we wrote it a few weeks ago." Rosalie looks shocked for a second but quickly regains her composure. "Well it doesn't matter, we are sitting here."

In the corner of my eye I see Bella walking towards us with my lunch. She grabs my arm and pulls me away from the table, "it's fine I'll spend the period in my truck. Go sit with someone and eat your lunch, I wanted to get some studying done anyway, midterms are in a week." I can tell she's lying but don't object knowing how stubborn she is. "Tomorrow we will try to get here early to get our table" Bella nods her head as she turns to walk away. I walk over and sit with Angela and her friends.

* * *

Edward's POV

As I watch Bella walk out of the cafeteria and into the rain I feel bad for her. "Why did you have to be such a bitch Rose? We don't even eat, we could have left." Rose looks at me like I have grown a second head. "Why do you care? You don't even know her!" "I don't know why I care so much. When I tried to look into her mind though, it was like hitting a brick wall, I couldn't hear anything." Rose, Emmett, Jaspar, and Alice all had identical looks of shock on their faces. Alice is the first to speak up "Has that ever happened before?" "Never." Before they can say anything else the bell rings, "we will continue this conversation tonight with Carlisle." Everyone nodded their heads, and then they each went their separate ways to get to their classes.

* * *

_I know it's short but I had work today and I ended up working 10 hours, 4 ½ were over time. I will try to post again tomorrow. Please review!! Do you love it or hate it? Do you have any ideas you want to see in this story? Please give me feed back! =)_

_xoxo,_

_ilyhim_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and all of it's rights.

_Previously:_

"_we will continue this conversation tonight with Carlisle." Everyone nodded their heads, and then they each went their separate ways to get to their classes._

**Chapter 3**

After School ~ Edward's POV

All day I have been trying to figure out Isabella Swan. I can't read her mind and her blood is more mouth watering than any other I have ever smelled. I can't figure it out though. I notice Alice and Jaspar walking over to me, "hey, lets get home. We need to talk to Carlisle, and figure out Isabella Swan as soon as possible." "Edward your eyes are black, you need to go hunt before we talk to Carlisle. He won't be home till six tonight anyway." Alice says and extends her keys for my precious Volvo. I shake my head, "I'll go hunting after we talk to Carlisle. I might not be returning to school. I'll explain when we talk to Carlisle." Alice nods and gets into my car. The drive home is silent and uneventful.

* * *

Six O'clock That Night ~ 3rd Person's POV

Everyone had been informed earlier that day that when Carlisle came home there would be a family meeting. As a result everyone was in the living room impatiently waiting for Carlisle to get home. A few minutes after everyone had come into the living room Carlisle's car could be heard coming up the drive way. Esme stands up and walks to the door, she opens it and waits on the porch. A minute or so later she steps back inside with Carlisle.

Carlisle notices everyone waiting for him and has a confused look on his face, "what's going on?" he asks. Edward is the first to speak up, "we have a problem. There is this girl at our school, her name is Isabella Swan. I can't read her mind" Edward leaves out the part about her blood smelling like no other for now, he wants to speak to Carlisle alone about that. He doesn't want anyone else to know about how he wanted to drain her dry and worry about the consequences later. Or how he was willing to kill every one in the room just so he could have her.

Carlisle looks shocked at Edward's announcement. "Is she human? Do you know why you can't hear her thoughts?" Edward shrugs his shoulders, "I'm pretty sure she is human". Carlisle turns towards Alice and Jaspar, "can your powers work on her?" They shrug their shoulders, "I haven't tried to use mine on her, I'll pay attention next time I'm near her." Jaspar says and Carlisle nods. Alice tries looking into her future, she sees Bella cooking and then the vision ends, "I can see her future." She says. "I don't understand, are you sure you couldn't read her mind?" "I'm sure, it was like hitting a brick wall." Edward answers, and then adds, "Also I have to speak with you in your study once we finish here." Carlisle nods, "I think you should be very careful until we figure this out." Everyone acknowledges him and they start wandering off.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Edward, would you like to talk now?" Carlisle asks. I nod and stand up. Him and I run vampire speed to hiss office. Each room in the house is sound proofed so that everyone can have some privacy, and so that we don't have to listen to everything that is happening everywhere else in the house. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Carlisle asks. I look at the floor, "Today when I was with Bella, her scent was like no other I have ever smelled before. It made me want to drain her dry. I was considering killing everyone else in the classroom if I had to. I almost lost control a few times. I'm ashamed for what I almost did today." I said not giving Carlisle a chance to speak. "I believe she may be your singer. I am proud of you for not attacking her. I can not imagine how hard that must have been for you. Do not be hard on yourself for what could have happened. You should go hunt. Take a few days to go hunt and think about things. We will move again if necessary." Carlisle says and places a hand on my shoulder. I nod and leave.

* * *

_A/N: love it, like it, or hate it? Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and added this story and me to their favorites/alert =)_

_xoxo,_

_ilyhim_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I am just borrowing her characters for my story =)

_Previously:_

"_It's fine, I'll spend the period in my truck. Go sit with someone and eat your lunch, I wanted to get some studying done anyway, midterms are in a week." Raven can tell she's lying but doesn't object knowing how stubborn Bella is. "Tomorrow we will try to get here early to get our table" Bella nods her head as she turns to walk away. Raven walks over and sits with Angela and her friends._

**Chapter 4**

Lunch time-Bella's POV

I turn from Raven and go to the doors that lead outside. As I walk up to them I see that it's still raining so I pull my hood up and run to my truck to keep as dry as possible. Once I am safely in my truck I put my head on the steering wheel and close my eyes. I think back to how things were just a few short weeks ago., before Charlie started abusing me.

Since moving back to Forks I had experienced more pain than I had in my entire life. For the first few days Charlie was nice and caring towards me. Then one night he came home drunk. That was the first time he hurt me.

_~*~ Flashback ~*~_

_I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up while I was trying to hook up my laptop. Charlie didn't know I had a laptop with me so I quickly hid it and hurried downstairs to greet Charlie. He walked in the door and when He saw me he glared. He reeked of alcohol, "where's my dinner bitch!?" he yelled/slurred. _

_I had been warned by Renee to make sure that there was a meal ready for Charlie every night. I somehow managed to find my find my voice, "I put it on the microwave. I'll go heat it for you." "You better!"_

_I hurried to the kitchen and hit the start button on the microwave. After the timer went off I grabbed the plate and hurried to bring it to Charlie, "took you long enough." Then he took a bite and immediately spit it out. "Are you trying to burn my mouth!?" He thundered and threw the plate at me. The food was pretty hot since it had just come from the microwave, so it burnt my skin where the food touched it. Upon contact with the floor the plate shattered._

"_Now look at what you've done!" Charlie got off the couch and stumbled/stomped over where I was standing and pushed me down onto the floor and broken glass. The glass pierced my skin in many places. He wasn't done yet though, He then leaned down and grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked it so I was face to face with him. The smell of alcohol was suffocating, "clean your mess up now!" I managed to mumble a weak 'yes sir.' After he kicked me about six or seven times he left and went upstairs. _

_~*~ End Flashback ~*~_

Since that night Charlie seemed to be more okay and at ease with hurting me after that night. The beatings became more and more common after that night. I miss being with Renee. I borrow Raven's cell and call Renee on Friday afternoons.

I was brought out of my thoughts by thee bell ringing. I hurried to grab my bag and climb out of my truck. I ran back into the school and to my next class, biology with Mr. Banner. I walked in and quickly took my seat. I was the only person in the class that didn't have a partner, I didn't mind that. I think I work better alone. Just before the bell rang someone walked in the door, I continued looking through my backpack until I heard the whispers start so I looked up. There in the door way was none other than Edward Cullen.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so short, I wanted to get it posted but didn't have much time to work on this chapter. I thank you to everyone that reviewed! _

_xoxo_

_ilyhim_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Jaspar: Say it

Me: Never!! *runs and hides*

Jaspar: Do it or I'll go over there and tickle you!

Me: Okay, okay! I do not own any of the Twilight Saga, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I am just borrowing her characters for my story.

_Previously:_

_Just before the bell rang someone walked in the door, I continued looking through my backpack until I heard the whispers start so I looked up. There in the door way was none other than Edward Cullen._

**Chapter 5**

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. This is my first day." Edward says to Mr. Banner as he hands him his schedule. Mr. Banner looks momentarily 'dazzled' as he takes the schedule. After a moment he snaps back to reality, "ah yes, welcome Mr. Cullen." He signs his schedule, hands it to him and looks for a table for him to sit at. "You will be Ms. Swan's partner, Ms. Swan please raise your hand." I groan internally and slowly raise my hand. "Do they have to sit next to me in every class that I have with them?" I think to myself as I watch Edward walk down the isle toward my, I mean our, table. As he gets closer I notice his eyes suddenly get darker.

When he sits down he sits as far away from me as he can and turns away from me slightly. "I'm not exactly happy to be his partner either but he could at lease be nice. I guess that I prefer this though" I think to myself and spend the rest of the period facing straight ahead paying attention to Mr. Banner ramble on. Edward bolts for the door as soon as the bell rings, signaling the end of class.

I go through the rest of the day wondering what was wrong with me that bothered Edward so much. After school I hurried to my car. Raven catches up with me as I am unlocking my door. "Hey chick, what's up?" Raven said. "Hey, not much. Just hurrying home to make Charlie dinner. I'm never really sure when he's going to be getting home anymore. He doesn't seem to have a definitive schedule. Are we still on for this weekend?" This weekend Charlie is going fishing with Harry. During these fishing trips I take the opportunity to spend time with Raven and have some down time. "I wouldn't miss it. You know I love these weekends." I smile at her and climb into my truck. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Raven waves at me as I back my truck out of the parking space and go home.

When I get home Charlie's police cruiser isn't in the drive way. I grab my backpack and go inside. I walk up the stairs, only stumbling once, and drop my backpack on my bed. I quickly changed into a sweat shirt and sweat pants, once I am done I go back downstairs to the kitchen to start dinner. I decide to make lasagna for dinner. Once the lasagna is ready to go in the oven I quickly clean the kitchen and then go to clean the living room.

As I am finishing the living room, I hear the timer going off warning me that the lasagna was done. I quickly go into the kitchen and pull the lasagna out of the oven. I look out the window and see Charlie pulling up. I quickly put his dinner on the table and stand by the door waiting for him to come in. Once he is inside and has his coat hung up, I speak up, "hello dad, dinner is waiting for you on the table. Be careful it just came out of the oven." "Good. Now get out of my sight." I quickly nod and go upstairs. Apparently Charlie is in a good mood, so I am safe for now.

Once I get to my room I quickly get started on my homework. About forty-five minutes later I am finished. I stand up and stretch, I looked at the clock on my nightstand it reads ten thirty. I yawn and crawl into bed, after turning off the lights. I quickly fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_A/N: I didn't get any reviews last chapter =( Please review!! And I would like some ideas of what you guys would like to see happen in this story. I'm probably going to stop updating everyday, I'm not sure yet though. Once again please review!! Thank you to everyone that has added this story to favorites/story alert. It means a lot to me =)_

_xoxo,_

_ilyhim_


	7. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to dlpash, she made my day with her reviews =) go check out her stories and review them!!

Disclaimer: S.M. owns all things Twilight, sadly this also means she owns Edward and Jake also.

_Previously: _

_Once I get to my room I quickly get started on my homework. About forty-five minutes later I am finished. I stand up and stretch, I looked at the clock on my nightstand it reads ten thirty. I yawn and crawl into bed, after turning off the lights. I quickly fall into a dreamless sleep._

**Chapter 6**

The next morning I woke up before my alarm went off. For once it was sunny outside, I was surprised considering that this is after all Forks. I had a few minutes to spare but I wanted to try to keep Charlie in a good mood so I went to make him breakfast. When I get downstairs though, Charlie is no where to be found. I walk over to the window and look out and his cruiser is missing too. "That's strange, Charlie never leaves without breakfast, I wonder what's going on," I thought as I walked back upstairs. When I get upstairs I decide to use my extra time for a long, hot shower. I walk into my room and pick out my clothes for the day, a sky blue long sleeved shirt with black skinny jeans. After I find my clothes I walk across the hall to the bathroom, and I quickly strip my pajamas off and get into the shower.

After I shower and dress I walk back downstairs, and into the kitchen. I take the left over lasagna out of the fridge and cut a small portion off. I take a plate out of the cabinet, and place the piece of lasagna on it. I put the plate in the microwave, and push start. While I wait for the microwave to beep I put the remaining lasagna back in the fridge. A few moments later I hear the microwave go off. I walk back over to the microwave and take it out. I grab a fork out of the sink and start to eat. The lasagna is at the perfect temperature. I savor each bite as I eat it, it is still gone too soon for my liking though.

I quickly wash my dishes and go upstairs for my backpack. On my way up the stairs though I trip and almost fall, I quickly catch myself before I fall down the stairs though. I walk in my room, grab my backpack, and hurry back down the stairs. Once I get downstairs I go out the door, lock it, and get in my truck. My truck stalls twice before starting, I pull out of the drive way, and start my short drive to school.

I want to get to school early to talk to Raven and ask her about Edward Cullen. I wonder if he was only that put off by me, or if he had acted that way towards everyone. I know that Raven would hold the answers to my questions.

In my haste to get to school I failed to notice that I arrived ten minutes before Raven does. I pull into my usual spot and wait for Raven. I quickly grow impatient while waiting for her, it was times like these that I wished I had a cell phone. Renee had offered me one, but I was nervous enough having my laptop at Charlie's house. I knew if I was caught with my laptop or a cell phone Charlie would make me pay for it.

Finally the wait for Raven was over and she pulled into the school parking lot. As soon as she parked I jump out of my truck and knocked on her passenger side window. She looks over and sees that it is me so she unlocks the door, and I climb in. "Hey Raven, I have some questions about Edward Cullen. Do you think you can help me?" I say as soon as I am in her car. Raven laughs, "I believe you have come to the right place, what are your questions?" "I thought I had," I laugh before continuing, "did he seem friendly to people yesterday?" Raven thinks about it for a moment, "now that you mention it I remember people taking about him yesterday. They were saying how he was acting like he was better than everyone else, he didn't really talk to anyone, he seemed to glare at a few people too. Why are you asking about Edward? Do you like him?" Once I realized that he had treated everyone like that I relaxed a bit, "he must have just been nervous about his first day" I think, "yeah. That must have been it."

Raven brings me out of my thoughts by pinching my arm, "owe! What was that for?" I ask her. "You were in la la land. What were you thinking? Were you thinking about Edward? Aw! You would make a cute couple!" Raven says all in one breath. "Slow down, yes I was thinking about Edward. I don't think he likes me though, he acted strange yesterday. I'm going to try talking to him today. I'm not sure if I like him or not yet, although he is pretty hot." I can feel my cheeks heat up, I had not meant to say that last part out loud. "We will have to talk about this more at lunch, remember we need to get there early so that we get our table back." "Okay, I'll hurry there so you can get your lunch and then sit." Raven smiles and you both get out of her car and hurry into the school building.

* * *

Lunch ~ Bella's POV

I hurry to lunch even though I don't think there is a reason to, I haven't seen any of the Cullens at all today. "That's strange, today is there second day and they aren't here. I wonder why," I think to myself as I reach the cafeteria. I walk over to my usual table and sit down. I pull out my English book and start working on my homework while I wait for Raven. I don't have to wait long though. Soon after I start Raven outs her tray down next to me and sits down. I close my book and put it back away since Raven is here now and I'd rather talk to her. "Have you noticed the Cullen's aren't here today?" Raven asks. "I have, it's strange you'd think that since this is their first week they'd be here. Plus why are they all absent instead of just one or two?" I reply. We spend the entire period talking about the Cullen's and our plans for this weekend.

When the bell rings Raven and I both gather our belongings and go to our next class. Since Edward isn't here I am once again alone at my biology table, it doesn't bother me though. It is kind of like they never came, other than the fact I can't stop thinking about him.

The rest of the day passes some what slowly. When the last bell rings I run to my locker to get what I need to be able to do my homework. Once I am done I hurry to my car so I can say bye to Raven before we both have to get home. As I approach my car though I see that she has already left though, I must have spent too much time at my locker. I had trouble remembering what my homework for the night is so I took longer than usual to finish with my locker. I climbed into my truck, started it, and started my drive home.

* * *

Friday ~ Bella's POV

The Cullens didn't show up for school again till Friday. My morning classes passed by slower than usual because I was anxious for biology so I could talk to Edward alone. When it was lunch time I ran to the cafeteria again so we could try to get our table. Somehow Rosalie had beaten me to the table though. She sat there with a smug look on her face. I felt defeated as I looked for Raven, I knew that we weren't going to be able to spend lunch time together in the cafeteria anymore. If we were going to be together we'd have to find somewhere else to spend it, or see if any table would take pity on me and let us both join them.

I found Raven in line again. When I told her what happened she was furious, "who are they to come here and just take which ever table they want!?" Raven said. I was surprised that she didn't yell like she normally would when she is mad. "We'll figure this out. I wanted to play the piano some today anyway. I can go to the music room and you can stay here and eat lunch." I say, I would rather spend the time with Raven, but this is just how the cookie of my life crumbles. "We will find a better solution on Monday, I want to spend this time with you." I nod and turn, "I'll see you after school." "Count on it," is her reply.

I walk out of the cafeteria and through the halls till I reach the music room. Playing the piano has always brought me happiness. When I get there though I hear someone already playing though. I listen to the music as I get closer. The tune is beautiful, unlike any I have heard before. I reach the door and look inside. I am surprised when I see that Edward is who is playing the piano. I spend the rest of the period, secretly, listening to him play.

* * *

_A/N: What do you think? Love it? Hate it? This is my longest chapter so far. I was surprised when I saw how long it was. I was just inspired to write =) Review please!!_

_xoxo,_

_ilyhim_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I am just borrowing her characters =)

_Previously:_

_I walk out of the cafeteria and through the halls till I reach the music room. Playing the piano has always brought me happiness. When I get there though I hear someone already playing though. I listen to the music as I get closer. The tune is beautiful, unlike any I have heard before. I reach the door and look inside. I am surprised when I see that Edward is who is playing the piano. I spend the rest of the period, secretly, listening to him play._

**Chapter 7**

The bell rings and I quickly get up and quickly go to Biology. When I sit down my mind wanders to what happened during lunch.

_~*~ Flashback ~*~_

_As Edward continues playing the piano I sit down outside of the music room, secretly, listening. To me each song sounded more beautiful than the last. I get lost in the music. I sneak a look into the music room, Edward is facing away from the door, his fingers look graceful as they glide away along the piano keys. I back away from the door again, so that Edward doesn't catch me listening to him playing. I want to walk in and talk to him, but then I remember how he reacted to me on Monday so I say where I am. Surprisingly there is no one in the hall ways. I am thankful for that. I wish that I could stay in this moment forever. _

_~*~ End Flashback ~*~_

I look up in time to see Edward walk in the door, as the bell rings. He sits down next to me, and to my surprise, he turns towards me and smiles, "hello, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen, you're Bella?" I stare at him for a moment in shock, surprised that he's talking to me, "um, yes."

Before you and Edward can say anything else Mr. Banner starts his lesson. (A/N: I do not have a copy of Twilight, so this is not exactly like the book,. I will fix this once I get a copy of it. I did not want to make you wait until then to for this chapter though.) "Onion root cells, that is what you have on your slides right now. You are to identify and label the stages of mitosis. The first partners that get it right will win the Golden Onion!" The class speaks up about this and starts identifying the phases.

I'm surprised at first when Edward continues talking to me through out the rest of class, and even walks through the halls with me after class. Then I say something that I shouldn't and regret it, "did you get contacts?" His attitude immediately changes, "no, why?" "Your eyes, they were black on Monday, now they are a golden color." Edward looks at me and then walks away. I want to go after him but I'm scared of what will happen since he seems angry. I hate Charlie for making me fearful every time someone gets mad.

I go through the rest of the day without any contact from Edward or the other Cullens. After the last bell I go and meet up with Raven since today is Friday. I go out to the parking lot and meet up with her. She is leaning against her car, waiting for me. "Hey chicka!" She says as I approach her, I laugh and hug her lightly. "Are you ready for this weekend to start?" I ask. We only get these weekends once a month. Charlie didn't go last month though, so we couldn't have our weekend. We both had wished he had gone though, that weekend was torture. Charlie bruised almost every part of me that weekend that he could, I still had some of the bruises.

We decided that I would go to my house first and see if Charlie had left yet, just to be safe. If he had left already then I would go get Raven from around the corner. If I didn't show within ten minutes Raven would go to her house and I would get her from there once Charlie was gone.

As I approached the house I was relived when I didn't see Charlie's cruiser. That didn't mean he wasn't trying to set a trap for me though. Once he had hidden his cruiser and been in the house to surprise me, to see if I would try to bring a boy into his house when I thought he wasn't home. Luckily that was a normal day and Raven hadn't been with me. I can't even imagine what would happen if Charlie were to find out about Raven and I being friends.

I walked into the house like I would any other day, looking to see if it was another trap. I looked through out the entire house, Charlie was no where to be found. I still wasn't convinced though. I decided to go get Raven though so we could start our fun weekend.

* * *

_A/N: What do you think Bella and Raven should do during their weekend? Please tell me in your reviews! =)_

_xoxo,_

_ilyhim_


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Twilight, and all of it's rights, belong to Stephanie Meyer. Although I wish that the Cullen boys were mine lol ^-^_

_Previously:_

_I walked into the house like I would any other day, looking to see if it was another trap. I looked through out the entire house, Charlie was no where to be found. I still wasn't convinced though. I decided to go get Raven though so we could start our fun weekend._

**Chapter 8**

I walk back out my front door and down the street. While I am walking I feel like I am being watched but I shake it off and continue walking. I quickly get to where Raven is waiting. "Hey, I was about to leave. The coast is clear?" She says as I open her car door. "I think so, I felt like I was being watched though, I think I'm just jumpy though. Lets go." I said, for now we were going to the grocery store. Charlie left me a list of stuff to get while he was gone, as well as some money. I turned the radio on, when I heard what song the radio playing I turned it up.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packedNobody knows what she's holding backWearing the same dress she wore yesterdayShe hides the bruises with the linen and lace, ohThe teacher wonders but she doesn't askIt's hard to see the pain behind the maskBearing the burden of a secret stormSometimes she wishes she was never bornThrough the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stoneIn a world that she can't rise aboveBut her dreams give her wings and she flies to a placeWhere she's loved concrete angelSomebody cries in the middle of the nightThe neighbors hear but they turn out the lightA fragile soul caught in the hands of fateWhen morning comes it will be too lateThrough the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stoneIn a world that she can't rise aboveBut her dreams give her wings and she flies to a placeWhere she's loved concrete angelA statue stands in a shaded placeAn angel girl with an upturned faceA name is written on a polished rockA broken heart that the world forgotThrough the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stoneIn a world that she can't rise aboveBut her dreams give her wings and she flies to a placeWhere she's loved concrete angel_

The song ends just as we pull into the parking lot of the local grocery store (A/N: it can be which ever grocery store you want it to be) . We quickly get out and walk inside. I pull the list out and try to decide where to start.

Grocery list:

*hamburger meat

*pork chops

*hot dogs

*steaks

*chips

*chip dip

*tooth paste

*toilet paper

*mouth wash

I decided to start with the toiletries, and then get the meat. I know all but the pork chops are for the cook out next weekend. Charlie invited Billy and Jacob Black over for a barbeque next weekend, as long as the weather is nice, other wise I will have to cook everything in the kitchen. I hope that it is one of the rare days in Forks, so that it's sunny. I am looking forward too seeing Jake again, I haven't seen him in years.

"Lets start with the toiletries, other food, and then get the meat." I say, Raven nods in agreement. Raven usually tries to buy us food to snack on, but I always try to stop her. There is no way that I can pay her back or buy her anything so I don't want to take any of her money. For once Raven doesn't try to buy a bunch of food. As we go to the check out line her basket contains: a small container of cookie dough ice cream, some lunch meat, and a loaf of bread.

We check out and get back in her car, when we get back to my house there is still no sign of Charlie. By the time we get back to my house it is raining semi hard. We grab our groceries and hurry into the house, to stay as dry as possible. Inside something that neither Raven or I would have ever expected.

* * *

_A/N: Cliffy!! Anyone want to guess what was waiting inside of the house? Review please!!_

_xoxo,_

_ilyhim_


	10. AN

This is not a new chapter, I'm sorry. On the upside, I did just post. :D

I just wanted everyone to know I'm going to go back and edit the beginning chapters.

The next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow night.

Thank you to everyone that has added this story to favorites or story alert, and to every one that has reviewed :)

xoxo,

ilyhim

P.S.I'm sorry about the A/N I know we all hate them! I will try to post less of them!


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All rights to Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I have tried to get them but she keeps catching me!!

_Previously:_

_We check out and get back in her car, when we get back to my house there is still no sign of Charlie. By the time we get back to my house it is raining semi hard. We grab our groceries and hurry into the house, to stay as dry as possible. Inside something that neither Raven or I would have ever expected._

**Chapter 9**

Sitting on my couch is Charlie. "You thought that you could sneak around behind my back!? You thought I wouldn't find out!? You were WRONG!" I am shocked, I thought for sure that Charlie had left. I should have waited, I thought something was off, that someone had been watching me. "Raven, run!" I whisper urgently to her, I could smell the alcohol on Charlie from here, I knew he wouldn't think twice about hurting Raven while he was drunk. Raven seemed frozen in place. I couldn't do much without Charlie attacking her, so we stood still a moment longer.

Charlie continued yelling, I kept trying to think of a way to get Raven out. I decided to speak up, try to make it seem like this had been a one time thing. "Dad, Raven was only giving me a ride, I thought there might be something wrong with my brakes so I was getting a ride to the grocery store and I was going to call Jacob Black to come take a look at my truck. That's all that was happening." I prayed that Charlie would accept that explanation. "That's all??! You were bringing people into my house without my knowledge or permission! I think it is time that your 'friend' left, we need to 'talk'."

Raven and I both knew what he meant, Raven knew the only thing she would be able to do is patch me up on Monday so she said good-bye and left. Once she is out the door, leaving my groceries and taking hers, Charlie takes out the 'punishment bat' he says it is to beat the bad out of me. I think it just makes it so my 'punishment' hurts him less than it does me. He hits my wrist first, I feel it break. Then he kicks me over and over again. I can feel my ribs aching, I get kicked in the head a few times. I can feel the familiar darkness creeping in, and I welcome it.

* * *

When I regain conciseness, everything hurts. I groan in pain. I slowly start trying to move my body, testing to see if anything is sprained or broken. My legs are sore, I think I can walk though. My right wrist seems okay also, but when I try to move my left wrist I feel a sharp pain. It is probably fractured or broken.

I use my left hand to try to feel what the damage is to my head, where I was hit with the baseball bat. I feel dry blood, and a large bump on my head. When my fingers brush against the bump on my head, it throbs causing even more pain in my head. I groan, which causes my head more pain. I know my injuries are too sever for me to take care of myself, and I need to go to the hospital. I need x-rays for my wrist, head, and possibly my ribs. I'm not thrilled about the idea, I don't like going to the hospital.

I get up slowly, testing my legs to see if they will support me. Thankfully they do. I can barely breath though, it hurts to take a normal breath. When I first get up I'm dizzy, it passes enough for me to check the house for Charlie. He must have gone out though because I can't find him in the house and his cruiser still isn't out front.

I carefully walkout to my truck, being careful not to fall. When I reach my truck I reach to take the keys out of my pocket, they aren't there though. I go back inside and look for them, I can't find them anywhere though. I feel like crying. My vision is starting to blur, I feel like I am going to pass out again soon. I have lost a lot of blood and I am in a lot of pain. My body is shutting down, it is under too much stress from all of my injuries. (A/N: If anyone can think of a better way to word that, please tell me in a message or review and I will reword it)

I make it to the kitchen and pick up the phone. I dial what I hope is Raven's number, "I hope I dialed the right number, if not I'm screwed." I think to myself as I listen the ringing in the phone. After four rings someone picks up, "hello?" "Raven?" The person pauses for a moment, "Yes? Who is this?" I feel relieved that I got the number right, "Raven it's Bella, can you come take me to the hospital? I can't find my keys." "I'm on my way, are you okay?" She says more but I can't understand what she's saying, her voice fades as I sink once more into the dark abyss.

* * *

_A/N: What do you think?? Please review! _

_xoxo,_

_ilyhim_


	12. Chapter10

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I wish I did though =( I only own the plot.

_Previously:_

"_Raven it's Bella, can you come take me to the hospital? I can't find my keys." "I'm on my way, are you okay?" She says more but I can't understand what she's saying, her voice fades as I sink once more into the dark abyss._

**Chapter 10**

When I open my eyes they are attacked by a blinding white light. I quickly shut them again. At first I think that I must be dead and I am in heaven. I change my mind though when I open my eyes again, slowly this time. Once my eyes are open, and adjusted to the light, I see white walls and machines. This place is all too familiar. I am in the hospital. I hate being in the hospital.

Even though I try to avoid the hospitals I still find myself spending a lot of time in them. Even before when I lived with Renee. Back then I wasn't being treated for being attacked by Charlie though. Back then the only person that I could blame for being there was myself for being so clumsy.

I hear the door I open. I look to see who it is, I hope it isn't Charlie. I see a young looking doctor standing in the doorway. He doesn't appears to be in his early to mid twenties, and he is good looking. He has neat blond hair, pale skin, but it's not a sickly type of pale, golden color eyes, and a nice figure.

"Hello Isabella, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am your attending doctor." "Please call me Bella. You're Alice's dad?" It was more a question than a statement, but he answered anyway, "yes I am. How do you know Alice?" "I've seen her around school and I have some classes with her." He nods, "I am glad to know that Alice is making friends." I wouldn't say that we are friends, I don't correct him though.

"How did I get here?" I ask, I don't really remember what happened. I am assuming that it has something to do with Charlie though. "We aren't sure, we were hoping that you could tell us. Someone named Raven called 911 saying there had been an accident, she wouldn't say anything else though." As he spoke those words I started remembering what had happened. "I remember, I had been talking on the phone with her and I fell down the stairs, I am very clumsy. What are my injuries?" He looks at me suspiciously, as if he doesn't believe my story.

"Your skull was fractured, and you had some brain swelling which partially caused you to go into a coma-" "wait I was in a coma, for how long?" "About a week, honestly I'm surprised you're awake already." I am shocked, I must have really made Charlie angry, he has never done this much damage at once before. "Also your wrist is broken, your ankle is sprained, and you have two cracked ribs, along with some bruising." "I really know how to do some damage with stairs, don't I?"

Dr. Cullen looks at me, "I don't believe that you did all that damage by falling down the stairs. Does Charlie abuse you?" "No! Why would he do that?" "I am just asking, if you need to talk to someone I am here." I nod my head, there are so many thoughts going through my head. Dr. Cullen checks a few things with the machines and writes a few things in my chart, then he leaves.

I can't believe Charlie did this to me. I don't want to put up with him abusing me any longer, but what am I to do? He is the chief of police…I only have four months till my eighteenth birthday, maybe Renee would let me stay at the house in Arizona while her and Phil travel. Maybe I could hide somewhere. I have to try to get away from Charlie. I don't want to get the law involved though. I will have to think of something.

* * *

I woke up on Sunday and was able to go home on Tuesday. Dr. Cullen tried to get me to admit to being abused a few times after our first conversation. Raven came to visit me a few times while I was in the hospital, and she brought me my homework. I was over whelmed by how much homework I had. I finished most of it before I left the hospital though. Raven took it to the school for me so nothing would happen to it before I returned to school on Wednesday. Raven tried to get me to tell Dr. Cullen what happened, but she promised me that she would not tell.

* * *

Edward's POV

"I can not believe he hurt her like that! How could anyone hurt someone so beautiful!?" I yell/growl to my sister, Alice, and my dad, Carlisle.

When I met Bella I realized there was something wrong with her. She is an outcast at school, it is like she is afraid to talk to people. Afraid of what they will find out if she talks to them. "We need to find a way to help her! We can't just let him continue to hurt her!"

I don't know what to do. Alice and Carlisle just sit an listen, they know there is no stopping my rant when I am this mad. "I should have realized what was going on! I was too distracted by the smell of her blood! I want to go find him and tear him into pieces!"

I run my fingers through my hair and then pinch the bridge of my nose. I try to calm down, but I can't. Jaspar couldn't handle the amount of rage I had building up inside of me so he left. I am surprised that Alice stayed, I am guessing that she stayed to tell me what is going on with Bella's future.

* * *

Wednesday~ At school ~ Bella's POV

Everyone was staring at me and whispering about me. People looked at me with pity in their eyes. I wish they would all just leave me alone and act like I am invisible like they would any other day. I reach my locker and when I open it a piece of paper falls out. I awkwardly reach down and pick it up. The penmanship is elegant.

_Bella,_

_I hope you get better soon. I know what really happened to you. You should tell someone about what he does to you._

I panic and tear up the note after checking several times for a signature. "Who can this be from?" I think, "how do they know? Do they really know?

* * *

_A/N: What do you think? Who do you think the letter is from? Do you think the Culllens should interfere? Do you think that Edward should try to confront Bella about what is going on or try getting close to her so he can try to stop it. Please let me know! Thank you!_

_xoxo,_

_ilyhim_


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own Twilight! Yeah right, I wish lol. Stephanie Meyers owns all things Twilight.

_Previously:_

_Bella,_

_I hope you get better soon. I know what really happened to you. You should tell someone about what he does to you._

_I panic and tear up the note after checking several times for a signature. "Who can this be from?" I think, "how do they know? Do they really know?"_

**Chapter 11**

Bella's POV

I felt like the walls were closing in on me, I couldn't breath. "Someone knows my dark secret, and I don't know who they are. How can I try to keep them quiet if I don't know who they are!?" I think to myself. The bell rings, bringing me out of my thoughts and back to reality. I shove the note into my Biology text book and grab my books for my morning classes. I shut my locker and hurry to class so I'm not late.

As my morning classes go by I can't focus in any of them. The only thing I can think of is the note and who could have written it. I can't think of how they would know either. Raven and I never talk about it at school, or at all for that matter, and I know it isn't her that wrote the note. She would never do that to me, no matter how badly she wants me to turn Charlie in. I keep glancing at everyone I see, I feel exposed. Like everyone is silently laughing at me for not being able to stand up for myself.

Finally it is time for lunch. I go directly from my locker to the music room. To my annoyance when I get to the music room I can hear music coming from inside. I take a look inside. Surprise, surprise, Edward Cullen is sitting on the piano bench, playing it. I glare at him. First his family takes away the lunch table Raven and I used to sit at, I have stopped calling it our table since they took it over. Then he takes the only other thing that keeps me sane. I have had enough. I walk inside and let my bag fall to the ground. It makes a loud enough noise to catch his attention, he stops playing and turns towards me.

"Shouldn't you be eating with your family?" I ask, if looks could kill then he would be dead (A/N: I couldn't resist :P). "I'm on a special diet, I only eat in the morning and at night," Edward replies. "Why don't you sit with them then? Apparently it is important that they have THAT table, you can't share a table with anyone else. Did you ever consider that someone else could have been using that table before you came?" I ramble on, letting a lot loose. I don't mean to take it out on him, it's like I can't control my own mouth. I just keep going until I've said all I could. His face is emotionless when I finally stop.

I take a deep breath, "look I'm sorry. I've been having a hard time lately. I usually come here to let it all out, but recently every time I come here you're here. I would usually just leave you be. I just need to let it out." I feel horrible for taking everything out on him. "I'll leave, I'm sorry. I will talk to my family about finding somewhere else to sit. We sat there because that was the only table that was empty and we wanted to be able to sit together. It's not easy for us to start at a new school." Edward says, while he is speaking he mostly looks at the floor but he looks at me for a few moments, I can't identify the emotion in his eyes. It looks close to pity but it is mixed with something else. Before I can try to decode it further he looks away again.

"Look I understand, I was the new kid not too long ago. I know how hard it is to be the new kid, especially in a small town like this. Just keep the table, I'll spend lunch in here or my truck. I hope you are finding your time in Forks pleasant. I'll leave, you stay. There is another piano in the auditorium for drama performances and such." I say and I try to pick my bag up, I should have thought about having to pick it up before I dropped it. Suddenly there is a pale white hand picking my bag up and handing it to me. I take it from him and put it on my shoulder. "Please stay, I was just finishing this piece I've been working on. If nothing else I'm sure I would find it easier to get to the auditorium than you would. So once again you should stay and I will go." Edward says and he grabs his stuff. Before I can say anything he is gone.

I make my way over to the piano and sit down. I just sit for a moment, thinking about what just happened. While thinking about it a melody came to me, and I let it flow through me, and onto the piano keys (A/N: she is playing one handed). I let the music surround me, I am so wrapped up in it that I don't even notice Edward standing in the door way listening.

I am no where near finished when the bell rings. I am really starting to hate that bell… I bend down and grab my bag. I put it on my shoulder and I make my way to Biology. Today I am going to try to get to know Edward.

* * *

_A/N: Comments? Complaints? I am going to edit the other chapters tomorrow. I was looking at them and noticed some inconsistencies. Please tell me what you think =) next chapter coming soon! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, added this story to their favorites, and/or added it to their story alert! You guys are the best =)_

_xoxo,_

_ilyhim_


	14. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all things Twilight.

_Previously:_

_I am no where near finished when the bell rings. I am really starting to hate that bell… I bend down and grab my bag. I put it on my shoulder and I make my way to Biology. Today I am going to try to get to know Edward._

**Chapter 12**

I walk into Biology as the bell rings. Edward isn't sitting at our table, "Where is he?" I think to myself as I make my way to my desk and sit down. Edward shows up about twenty or so minutes into the lesson, he has a pass saying that he was helping a student that had been hurt. He quickly makes his way to our table and sits. I flip to a new page, I write 'how do you like Forks so far?' I rip the page out and pass it to him.

He glanced at the page and then went back to taking notes. I felt remorseful for what I had said and now I had just lost a potential friend. "It's better not to get too close to anyone again, not after how Charlie reacted to seeing me with Raven. If something happens to her, or had happened, because she is my friend then I would never be able to forgive myself. I want to stay away from her just to be safe but I know she wouldn't understand, and she'd kick my butt for it." I thought to myself.

I start paying attention to Mr. Banner's lesson. To my surprise I look down and see that Edward passed the note back to me, I didn't even see him do it. "We shouldn't be friends, I'm not the kind of friend that you want. I will listen to you if you need someone to talk to though." I feel sad as I read what he wrote, "okay, I'm sorry to have bothered you." I pass the note back to him. He writes something and passes it back. I take the note and put it in the back of my note book. I decide to read it later when I'm alone. That way he won't feel sorry for me if I react poorly.

The rest of the class goes by slowly. I can't wait to get out of this class. Finally the bell rings and I run out of the class room - or at least I hurry out since I am using crutches and can't really walk - trying to escape to my next class. Of course me, being the clutz that I am, I trip and fall into someone. I wait for the floor and I to meet once again, but it never comes. Someone grabbed my arm to keep me from falling and is now trying to help me stand up, "this would be a little easier if you would help me." I recognize the voice, I look up and see Emmett Cullen. I adjust myself so I'm standing quickly. "We need to stop meeting like this," Emmett says and laughs. I blush, "I'm sorry, I will try to be more careful. I have to get to class, which I was on my way to when I ran into you again." Emmett laughs again, "calm down, it's okay. I'll see you around." I nod and head to class.

* * *

"Finally the last class of the day!" I think as I enter the gymnasium. I am thankful that Coach Clapp (A/N: Is that the gym teacher's name? Please correct me if I am wrong!) is letting me get away with just writing him a report during the time that I can't participate. I finished the assignment while I was still in the hospital. Last night I typed the report and emailed it to him.

I go to the bleachers and sit down. I am thankful for this time to get my other school work done. I pull out my English book and start reading the assigned chapters. People keep walking out of the locker rooms and joining coach on the other side of the gym. I feel someone tap me on the shoulder and look up, I instantly recognize the pixie girl in front of me as Alice Cullen. "Hi! My name is Alice! I don't know if you remember me, I'm in your English class." She's bouncing up and down and talking so fast that I can barely understand her, I don't want to seem rude so I decide to just talk to her. "I remember you. I'm Isabella Swan, please call me Bella though." I say. Suddenly she gets this big smile on her face, "do you mind if I sit with you today? I have bad cramps and don't feel up to participating." I nod and smile, I have already read this book many times and I hope that it won't cause a problem if I talk to her for one day.

We talk until the last bell rings. "Finally we can go home!" She says, I nod. I would rather school be all day, but of course I'm not going to tell her that. "I have a feeling that we are going to be best friends!" She says and carefully hugs me. "Alice!" We hear someone call, we look and see Rosalie waving at her to go with her to go home. "I have to go, bye!" She starts running to catch up with Rosalie. I yell goodbye to her and go to my truck. I don't have to go to my locker because I already have all the stuff that I need for my homework. I climb I my truck, "I wonder why Raven isn't here today. If she isn't here tomorrow I'll go to her house and see if she's alright." I think as I start my truck and pull out of my parking space. I have no idea what is waiting for me when I get home.

* * *

Gym ~ Edward's POV

I walk out of the locker room go over to Coach Clapp. I am looking around the room looking too see if Bella is here. I see her on the bleachers reading a book, and then I see Alice walk over to her and start talking to her. I try to listen to what she is thinking, but she is blocking me. All I can hear is 'I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation!' I hate that song! She picked that one knowing I'll have it stuck in my head for the rest of the day.

All I can do is listen to what they are saying.. For the rest of class I try to concentrate on playing volleyball and listening to their conversation. It seems like every girl is trying to get my attention by hitting the ball to me. I still catch most of their conversation though. When the bell rings I hurry to get changed so I can drag Alice away from Bella. When I leave the changing room I don't see either of them though. I run at a fast human pace to go to my car to see if that's where Alice is.

When I get outside I see Alice and Jaspar waiting for me to give them a ride home. I slow down till I'm walking and act like I'm out of breath since there are still other student hanging out in the parking lot. I glare at Alice, "Why did you skip gym to talk to Bella today?" I ask her. "Edward, chill. I had a vision of us being close friends so I decided to get to know her better. By the way, you were right she does smell good." "Get in the car." I growl at her and get inside and start the engine.

* * *

_A//N: Yay Bella and Alice have started getting closer to being friends! :D I have fixed the chapters so you should go back and read chapter 3, I replaced the author's note with a chapter because I realized I skipped the talk that the Cullens had later that night. I'm sorry! But now it's like you got two chapters in one day :D Please review!_

_xoxo,_

_ilyhim_


	15. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

_Previously:_

_I climb I my truck, "I wonder why Raven isn't here today. If she isn't here tomorrow I'll go to her house and see if she's alright." I think as I start my truck and pull out of my parking space. I have no idea what is waiting for me when I get home._

**Chapter 13**

Later That Night ~ Bella's POV

I pull my books out to start my homework, I decide to start with biology. I pull out my text book and my notebook. I set my notebook on the edge of my bed and it falls off. When I pick it up a piece of paper falls out of it. I pick up the paper and instantly recognize it as the note from biology class. "Now is as good a time as any to finish reading it," I think and start to read.

'_Please don't blame yourself, or think this is because of something you did. I have a lot going on right now and I don't want you to be stuck in the middle of it. I hope we can be friends in the future'_

I continue to stare at the note. I'm no longer reading it though, instead I'm just looking at the handwriting. It looks very familiar, suddenly it dawns on me. The handwriting on the note that was in my locker looks just like Edwards. I pull the other note out and hold them side by side, they are definitely a match. There is no way that Edward didn't write both notes. "So this must be the real reason that he doesn't want to be friends with me, not that I blame him." I mumble to myself. I put both notes under a loose floorboard in my room. Then I hear a soft tapping noise and turn towards the window, I am surprised to see who is there. _____________________________________________________________________________________

That Night ~ Edward's POV

I'm sitting in the tree outside of Bella's room. I watch as Bella walks into her room, she puts her backpack on her bad and starts pulling things out of it. I see a notebook fall off the edge of her bed. She bends down and picks it up. She also picks up the note that we were passing back and forth that day in class. She reads it, and then she just sits there looking at it. After sitting still for a few minutes she grabs a piece of paper out of one of her books. She holds them side by side. I hear her mumble something so low that I can barely understand it, "So this must be the real reason that he doesn't want to be friends with me, not that I blame him." I now realize what the other piece of paper is, "that isn't my thought process, I don't want to stay away from her any longer than I already have. I have to talk to her." I think to myself.

While she is doing something with the floorboards I reach out and tap on the glass. Bella jumps when she hears it. She looks at the window and I motion for her to open it to let me in. I have been coming in her room for the past few nights but I don't want her to know that. She hesitantly walks over to the window and opens it, "I thought that you didn't want to be friends with me?" She asks. I lightly laugh, "I said that I didn't want in the middle of what was going on, I can't stay away from you any longer though. Can I come in?" "Be very quiet, I'm not supposed to have anyone here." She whispers and moves to the side to let me in.

* * *

Bella's POV

"I can't believe Edward is here, how does he know where I live?" I think to myself while he climbs through the window. "What did you mean by the note that you left in my locker?" I ask, I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable but I need answers. "I know your dad hits you. You need to get help before he kills you." Edward replies, I had expected him to deny that he had written the note so I am surprised with his answer. "He does not, where would you get such an idea?" Edward looks aggravated with my answer. He gently grabs my left arm and pushes my sleeve up. There is a bruise there that looks exactly like a hand print. I push my sleeve down. "He was trying to catch me to keep me from falling again. I am very clumsy, that's how I have all my injuries." I lie, I know it isn't a very believable one but I can't let him know the truth.

"I know you don't know me, or much about my family, but we can help you. Please let us. You don't deserve to be treated like this." Edward says with a pained expression on his face. I want a way out of here, and for Charlie to pay, so I give in. "Fine, okay? Yes Charlie beats me, he comes home drunk and takes everything bad out on me. It doesn't matter when it happened or who did it. I am always the one that pays for it. I want a way out. I need to wait a little while to leave though. I need to think of a way out without him killing me. I don't want you or your family I harms way though, I need to do this on my own. Charlie has connections with some bad people, they will make sure that if something happens to him the person who caused it pays." I say to him, he is visibly relieved when I agree to leave, but worry is mixed with it when I say I have to do it my own way.

"I won't let you do this. You are coming home with me tomorrow after school. Pack anything that you want or need tonight. I'll take some tonight and come back for the rest tomorrow." Edward says, I know he wants what is best for me but I can't go tomorrow. "Give me till tomorrow night to come up with a plan, if I can't come up with something then we will do things your way." I am trying to keep him uninvolved, I can see the conflict in his eyes. "Please." I ask. He reluctantly nods, "you have until tomorrow night. That is it. Not one more day." He says, I can tell that he doesn't want to agree, but there really is no other choice. He can't call the cops, Charlie is the police chief. He could try kidnapping me but I don't think he would. "I'll come back tomorrow night, okay?" I nod. "Please don't tell anyone about this." "Just so you know my family already knows, we were trying to find a way to get you out of this." I sigh and nod.

Edward turns and crawls back out the window. I shut it behind him and watch him run to a silver Volvo a few houses down. I turn my bedroom lights out and get in bed. I stare at the ceiling for a while before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_A/N: What do you think? Bella has agreed to leave Charlie's house :D Please review!_

_xoxo,_

_ilyhim_


	16. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't =( Stephanie Meyer does.

_Previously:_

_Edward turns and crawls back out the window. I shut it behind him and watch him run to a silver Volvo a few houses down. I turn my bedroom lights out and get in bed. I stare at the ceiling for a while before drifting into a dreamless sleep._

**Chapter 14**

The next morning I wake up and quickly went downstairs to make Charlie's breakfast. I get distracted while cooking his eggs and almost burn them, luckily I notice before they get too well done. I hear Chalie approaching the kitchen and pace his eggs, toast, and coffee on the table. He looks at me and waves me away. "He's been very calm lately, I wonder why." I think as I walk up the stairs., "oh well, I won't complain."

I start getting ready for school, my mind is working on a way to get out of Charlie's house though. "Maybe I could call Renee and have her tell Charlie that I'm moving out, and then I could go stay by myself in Arizona. No that wouldn't work…" By the time I'm ready for school I have thought of at least a dozen different ideas but find a flaw in each of them.

I walk outside and climb into my truck, I start it and before I know it I'm at school. Raven is sitting in her car. I get out of my truck and knock on her window, she jumps and looks at me. When she realizes it's me she unlocks the door for me to get in, "hey, where were you yesterday? I was worried." "Oh sorry, I was home sick. I had some stomach thing. I feel a bit better today." She replies. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? You know they say that if you pass it to someone else you get better faster?" I smile waiting for her reaction, she looks at me and smiles back.. "I wouldn't want to do that to anyone, especially not you." I hug her and we get out of her car walk into school.

We go to her locker first and then mine. I am very careful to avoid the Cullens since I haven't come up with a plan yet. I debate about whether or not I should tell Raven. It'd be nice to have someone else I know trying to think of a plan, but I don't want to put more on her when she is already sick. I decide to shoulder this on my own and find a way out.

* * *

Lunch ~ Bella's POV

During last period I decided that I am spending lunch in my car. I go say hi to Raven first and then go to my car. I am sitting in my car with my head on my steering wheel, there is suddenly a loud tapping noise on my window, I just and I am shocked to see Edward standing there with food. I point for him to go to the other side and unlock the door for him. He seems hesitant to get in my truck but does, "I brought this for you, I wasn't sure when you last ate. I wanted to make sure you had some food." He explains. I smile, "thank you."

Instead of passing on the food as I normally would I slowly eat some of it. We sit in a slightly uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Edward was the first to break the silence. "Have you come up with any ideas?" He asks, his question catches me off guard. I look down slightly, "I have had a few but none that are good or worth mentioning." I answer. "Can I help?" "You are doing enough already. I'm also trying to figure out where I will go after I'm out of Charlie's house."

Edward looks out the window, suddenly finding something out there very interesting, "you can come stay with us. I will ask just to be sure but I don't think there will be any problems with it." I stare at him wide eyed, "you don't have to do that. I don't want to be an inconvenience. I might be able to stay at my mom's house in Phoenix while she travels with my step dad. I am almost 18 so I don't see the big deal." "Would you really want to move all the way back there and switch schools again? What about the friends you have made since you moved here, like that girl Raven." When he mentions Raven I know I can't leave. "I will think of something." I say.

We spend the rest of the period tossing ideas back and forth trying to come up with a plan. Right before the bell rings we have a plan that we think will work. Edward smiles at me and gets out of my truck, he walks around as I am opening my door and opens it the rest of the way for me, then he helps me out of my truck. I'd been having a hard time with it lately with the cast on my arm and such.

The rest of my classes passed in a blur. The thought of freedom and Edwards smile consumed all my thoughts. I couldn't wait to see him again. We would know by tonight or tomorrow if we had a chance of our plan working out the way that we want it to.

* * *

_A/N: What did you think? I didn't update yesterday because I didn't have enough computer time. I'm sorry! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. What do you think their plan is? Any ideas? _

_xoxo,_

_ilyhim_


	17. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't =( Stephanie Meyer does.

_A/N: Just to make sure everyone knows, Bella went back to school the day after she got out of the hospital so that was Wednesday and this chapter starts on Thursday. Just wanted to make sure that everyone knew!_

_Previously:_

_The rest of my classes passed in a blur. The thought of freedom and Edwards smile consumed all my thoughts. I couldn't wait to see him again. We would know by tonight or tomorrow if we had a chance of our plan working out the way that we want it to._

**Chapter 15**

After School ~ Edward's POV

I watch Bella leave and follow her to her house. I am going to climb up to her room tonight and she is going to give me the things that she wants me to take to my house for safe keeping. Tomorrow after school Bella and I are going to Seattle and getting their police involved since Charlie is the police chief in Forks. Bella jumps out and waves to me as she gets out of her car. "I can not wait till she's out of his house," I think as I wait.

At Home ~ Bella's POV

I walked inside and cleaned the house up and started dinner. Now I am waiting for Charlie to get home and I am packing my stuff. I am packing everything but a set of clothes for tomorrow. I don't have many things at Charlie's so there aren't many bags to hand down to Edward. I just shove my clothes in bags not really caring. I finish quickly and go to check on dinner.

I check the timer and dinner still has another ten minutes. I walk around the house checking to make sure everything is in order, which it is. I go back upstairs and turn my stereo on and push play. The song that comes on surprises me. I sit on my bed and just listen to it.

_(I just can't help falling in love with you)Wise men say only fools rush inBut I can't help falling in love with youShall I say would it be a sin(Be a sin)If I can't help falling in love with youLike a river flows (Oooh)To the sea (Oooh)So it goesSome things are meant to beSome things are meant to be[CHORUS]Take my hand (take my hand)Take my whole life too (life too)For I can't help falling in love with youWise men say only fools rush inBut I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)Like a river flows (Oooh)To the sea (Oooh)So it goesSome things are meant to beSome things are meant to be[CHORUS x2]Like a river flowsThat's the way it goesI just can't help fallin' in love with you(Fallin' in love with you)Like a river flows (yea, yea)That's the way it goes(cause I can't)Fallin' in love with youLike a river flows (I just can't help myself)That's the way it goesI can't help falling in love with you(I can't help falling in love with you) [x2]Fallin' in love with you _

Through out the song I keep thinking about how it could be between Edward and I. I want to be more than friends, I don't want him involved though. I decide that I'm going to go tonight to Seattle and do this for myself. I can't get anyone else involved, this is my battle. I'll go tonight after Edward comes tonight. I'm sure Charlie will either be passed out or he will go out.

Later That Night ~ Bella's POV

I'm sitting on my bed mentally preparing myself for what I'm going to do. I jump when I hear a tapping noise on my window, even though this time I was expecting it. I walk over to the window and open it, "How about you hand your bags out first and then we can talk if you would like." Edwards suggests, I nod my head and start handing him bags. He seems to handle them easily, and takes them all in one trip. He runs back across the lawn and climbs the tree.

I step back so he can come inside, I walk back over to my bed and sit and motion for him to sit with me. He takes a deep breath and walks over and sits down with me. "Have you been sitting out there ever since we got out of school?" I ask, he nods his head. "I wanted to be near if something happened so I could try to stop it. By the way, I called Esme and Carlisle. They said they would love for you to come stay with us." I feel the tears come to my eyes and look down. "I don't deserve what they are doing for me." I think to myself. Edward gently puts his finger under my chin and brings my face up till I am looking at him.

"What's the matter?" He asks concern clear in his eyes. There is still that other emotion in them too, I still can't identify it though. I shake my head, "I don't deserve all that you are doing for me." "I would do so much more if I could." Is his reply. I look at him, "I don't understand why you would, I'm just some girl that you met a short while ago that has a trouble some home life." I say, his response shocks me. "You aren't just some girl to me though. I feel this pull towards you, when I touch you I feel an electric shock. I don't understand it, I do know that I have never felt anything like this before. I don't want you to continue living like this. I care about you." "I thought that I was crazy when that happened….Thank you for everything Edward." He smiles at me, "it's not a problem." I smile back, I decide that I need someone else to go with me.

"Can I ask that we go tonight? We don't have to. I understand if you have something else going on tonight or if you are too tired-" Edward cuts me off by putting a hand over my mouth, "of course we can go tonight. I just have to call Carlisle and let him know that we are going." I nod my head, "thank you." Edward smiles and pulls his cell phone out. I don't want to listen in so I turn away and grab the other two bags that I was planning on taking with me so I would have some things with me. Edward taps me on the shoulder, I turn to him, he is still holding the phone to his ear. "Is it alright with you if Alice comes with us?" He says softly, I nod my head.

A moment later they had everything worked out and Edward is off the phone. "Are you ready?" He asks looking around the room. It looks pretty much the same as when I had moved in. "Not really, but I want to get this over with." I say and try to smile. He smiles back. "Lets go. We are picking Alice up at my house and then going from there." I nod my head again. I'm afraid that if I open my mouth I'll empty my stomach all over the place. "Here I'll take those bags too. Wait here and then I'll come back to help you to thee car." He takes my bags and is out the window in seconds. I walk over to the window and see him once again running to his car. A moment later he is running back and climbing back up the tree.

"Reach out with your good arm once you are kneeling on the window sill. Be careful." I follow his directions,, as I am reaching out though I slip and I am about to fall when I feel a hand grab my hand. I look up and see Edward holding onto the branch with one hand and holding onto me with the other. "I thought I said carefully?" He says and laughs as he helps me into the tree. "Climb onto my back and I'll carry you to the car." He instructs. I shake my head, "I'm too heavy." He laughs again, "trust me, you aren't too heavy." I reluctantly get on his back and he climbs down and runs to the car. "I feel like a monkey." I mumble. "You're a spider monkey." Edward says and laughs. I roll my eyes.

He gently sets me down and helps me into the car. He closes the door and climbs in and starts the engine. The ride to his house is quiet, it is a comfortable silence though. I watch the trees pass us and we pull onto a road that I didn't even see. As we approach a large house I gasp, it is beautiful. "You can meet Esme while we are here if you would like." Edward says as he stops out front. "I would love to as long as she is still up." "Lets go inside then." Edward smiles at me and helps me out of the car and into the house.

Everyone is sitting in the living room when we walk in. "Bella, this is my mother Esme." He says as a petite woman appearing to be in her twenties approaches us. I smile, "it is so nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me borrow Edward and for opening your house to me." She smiles at me and pulls me into a hug. "Tonight seems to be filled with surprises for me." I think and then hug her back. "Of course, I am so sorry for what you have been through." She steps back, "I'm sorry Carlisle isn't here. He was on his way to the hospital when Edward called, unfortunately he couldn't get some to cover him at such short notice." I nod my head, "I understand. He is a great doctor."

Alice walks over to us, "I think we should go now. I'm sure Bella will feel a lot better when this is over with." I smile at her and nod my head. Edward picks me up and carries me to the car. "Alice can sit in the front if she would like." I say and look at Alice, she shakes her head. "It's okay, you can sit in front." She opens the door and smiles at us. Edward puts me down on the seat and shuts the door. Alice and him both get in and we are off to start the first step of getting me out of Charlie's house.

* * *

_A/N: The song is Can't Help Falling In Love by A*Teen. What did you think of the chapter? Bella is getting out and she is going to live with the Cullens :D Review please!! This is my longest chapter :D almost 2,000 words!!!_

_xoxo,_

_ilyhim_


	18. Chapter 16

_A/N 1: I would like to thank; Jess1177, Dlpash, Tomboy Amy, TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul, Cullen4Liife19969, and Ebonyrose for their reviews last chapter. I appreciate them =) I had meant to have this chapter up sooner but my dog got hurt and I had to take care of him and I don't have my own computer. I'm sorry! Here is the next chapter! _

_Warning: Carlisle is slightly OOC in this chapter!_

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't =( Stephanie Meyer does.

_Previously:_

_She opens the door and smiles at us. Edward puts me down on the seat and shuts the door. Alice and him both get in and we are off to start the first step of getting me out of Charlie's house._

**Chapter 16**

During the Ride ~ Alice's POV

Edward, Bella, and I are silent for the first few minutes. I can't take the silence anymore, "so what's the plan again?" "Since Charlie is the police chief of Forks we are going to Seattle to press charges on him, for what he has been doing recently. Then after that I will be living with you. Edward invited me and your parents said that I can stay." Bella explains. I smile when she conforms that she is coming to stay with us. "We're going to be just like sisters!" I say happily and hug Bella from behind. "Alice she needs to breath." Edward says a hint of amusement in his voice. I quickly let go, "Sorry Bella!" Suddenly I get a vision.

**Start Vision**

Edward, Bella, and I are in the Forks police department. Charlie is there too, and Bella is crying. Something is wrong here though. Charlie isn't in handcuffs, Edward is. Him and I look furious. I see Carlisle rush into the room. "What the hell is going on?!" He demands, he looks confused and furious. I have never seen Carlisle furious, or even mad, before. It was kind of scary.

"Your son has been abusing my daughter! Now he is trying to make her say I am the one that did this to her! I should have never believed that she was having accidents!" Charlie shouted. He was playing the victim! "The hell he was! Bella has records of massive injuries from before we even moved here!" Carlisle retaliated. "I'm done playing these games! Edward Cullen you are under arrest for assault."

**End Vision**

I gasped at what I saw, I looked at Edward. The look he is giving me told me that he had also seen my vision. "We need to go back, make a new plan, and tell Bella what is going on" I think, hoping he was still listening. He moved his eyes up and down slightly saying that he understood. "Do we tell her what we are?" I mentally ask. "Text Carlisle, ask him." Edward says too low for Bella to hear. I nod

Carlisle,

Something changed.

We need a new plan.

How much are we going to tell Bella?

~Alice

I wait for my phone to say sent and then close it.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this is short. I will try to update again later today! Please review! :D_

_xoxo,_

_ilyhim_


	19. AN2

Hey everybody!! I am so sorry about it beong so long since I last updated!! I hurt my back and it hurts to sit so I'll update when I can! Please don't hate me for this!

xoxo,

Ilyhim


	20. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed and thank you for your patience! I had borrowed a laptop from one of my relatives but it crashed so now I am stuck with the desk top so my updates still won't be consistent but I wanted to get this chapter out for you. I am so sorry! Thank you for your get well wishes also!! Here's the next chapter:_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter 17**

Carlisle's POV

I am in my office looking over some charts that I brought home from the hospital while I wait to hear from the kids when I feel my phone vibrate. I take it out and open it, it says 'One New Message' I open it and see that it's from Alice.

Carlisle,

Something changed.

We need a new plan.

How much are we going to tell Bella?

~Alice

I hit reply.

Alice,

What happened? What changed?

~Carlisle

I hit send and a minute later my phone vibrates again.

Charlie is smarter than we thought and is going to blame it on Edward.

We are turning around.

~Alice

I reply, typing furiously on my phone.

How long till you're back?

I'll figure out what to tell Bella and I will see what we can come up with.

~Carlisle

I should have thought of something like this happening. I should have known that Charlie wouldn't go down without a fight. Why shouldn't the police believe one of their own over some people that have just moved here? We can't risk them looking into our family either though. My phone vibrates again.

23 minutes and 17 seconds

~Alice

I close my phone and go down to the living room. "Everyone please come down here, family meeting." I say in a normal voice knowing that everyone can hear me just fine. Everyone comes down the stairs vampire speed since there are no humans around. Everyone sits in seats around me.

"So there has been a change in plans. Edward, Alice, and Bella are on their way back here now, we need to come up with a new plan. And decide how much we are going to tell Bella about us." There are mixed emotions flashing across each persons face, they all have one in common though – shock

Jaspar is the first to recover and speak, "what happened? Why are we changing the plan? I thought Alice said it should work? And why are we telling Bella anything about us?" "As you know Alice's visions can change depending on what each person's choice is. Apparently Charlie is smarter than we thought he was. He is going to blame is all on Edward. The police will believe him even there because he is the police chief here. This is why we need to come up with a new plan and figure out what to tell Bella. She will want an explanation as to why they are turning around and she needs to go back to Charlie's house." I respond. Jaspar nods in understanding and Esme looks sad knowing that Bella has to go back to Charlie, even though it is just for now.

Rosalie suddenly stands from her previous seat next to Emmett. "I say we do nothing and just send her back to her dad's house! Why should we risk our family for her? We don't need more attention than we already receive! Edward will get over her; she is after all just a human!" I am surprised by her suggestion. Emmett stands and starts whispering in her ear trying to calm her down, "Rosie baby please calm down. We haven't decided anything yet." Rosalie reluctantly sits back down with Emmett on the love seat.

"I'm sorry Rosalie but I can't just leave her after she's trusted us. I thought that you of all people would understand that. You know what it's like to be in her shoes." I say calmly trying to get Rosalie to see why we want to help Bella so badly. I don't want to bring up Rosalie's past but I think it's necessary to get her to see where I am coming from this time. As soon as I see the expression on her face though I instantly regret it. She gets up and runs out the door, Emmett follows immediately.

"I think that we should return Bella to her house tonight. We should set up cameras before taking her back though. This way next time he hurts her we have concrete evidence that it is him and there is no chance he can put it off on someone else. Unfortunately, I think this is the only way to get it. I hate to see her get hurt again, but I want to make sure that our secret is safe and that he gets what he deserves though." Jaspar says. I consider his idea; I hate to have to put Bella through that, even if it's the last time. I see no other choice though, "We'll run it by the others and see what they think, I think that's what we're going with though."

My pocket starts to vibrate again. I have one new text again.

I see Charlie in jail. What is the new plan?

~Alice

I reply.

We will tell you when you get here.

~Carlisle

I smile and look at everyone else, "Alice sees Charlie in jail. Lets stick with this plan. I will go get the camera stuff together and Jaspar will you please go make sure that Charlie is still asleep? And try to keep him that way if he is please?" Jaspar nods and runs out the front door. I turn towards Esme, "Esme can you please make Bella something to eat? I'm sure she will be hungry. We have about ten minutes until they are here." She nods and runs to me and kisses me on the cheek and gives me a quick hug. Then she runs into the kitchen. As soon as we had been asked about Bella moving in Esme and Alice filled the refrigerator and all the cabinets with all kinds of food. They had also started learning how to cook differing things from the cooking channel and by looking up recipes online.

I run upstairs to out bedroom to get the cameras that we need. My phone vibrates once again on my way upstairs. This time it isn't from Alice.

Charlie is still asleep.

~Jaspar

I am relieved to know that he hasn't woken up and found out that Bella is gone yet.

Great, thank you.

Try to find places for the cameras while you are there please.

~Carlisle

I shove my phone back in my pocket as I am running into my room. I go to the closet and get the box of cameras off of the top shelf. I look through them and decide to use the cameras that we usually use when we move out of the house and leave Forks. I decide to just grab them all and what ever isn't used can just be put back later. I put the box back on the shelf and go to Jasper and Alice's room and grab the laptop that we usually hook the laptops up to. Alice has been using it for online shopping since hers crashed, she should be getting her new one in the mail any day now though so I don't think she will mind.

I go down to the living room and sit on the couch. I set all of the cameras up to the laptop and check to make sure each one is working. As I am finishing and putting everything into a carrying bag I hear the Volvo approaching. I go to the kitchen and wrap my arms around Esme, "how much longer till it's done?" I ask knowing that she can hear the approaching car too. "Only a few more minutes, I think it should be done by the time they come inside." Esme tells me. I see that she decided to make a Western Omelet. I kiss her and go back to the living room to wait for the kids to come into the house.

* * *

_A/N: What did you think? Next chapter is going to be in Jaspar's POV!! Please review and I will update asap!!!_

_xoxo,_

_ilyhim_


End file.
